The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing system capable of automatically dispensing a controlled and predetermined amount of a wide variety of products without the need for manual manipulation of the dispenser.
Many products on the market today are packaged in some type of disposable tube, bottle, or other container, such as tubes of toothpaste or bottles of hair gel, shampoo, hand soap, or skin cream. Many of these containers even have a pump of some sort to assist in dispensing the product, such as the hand soap dispensers frequently found in homes. Additionally, there are many varieties of commercial dispensers, such as the soap dispensers found in the restrooms of buildings or schools.
Traditionally, the containers, whether tubes, bottles, or commercial dispensers, have required manual manipulation to dispense the product contained therein. Because tubes, bottles, and dispensers are touched and handled frequently, they often become dirty, sticky, or otherwise soiled. This results in an unsightly appearance, and may even deter persons from using them. More importantly, containers and dispensers that are frequently touched by many people can become transmittal sites for bacteria and germs.
Additionally, it is often difficult to dispense the correct amount of a product that is manually dispensed from its container. This frequently results in an over-dispensing of the product. Furthermore, many containers are such that as they are emptied, it becomes increasingly difficult to dispense the product, and the container is frequently discarded before it is completely emptied. Both the over-dispensing of a product, as well as the premature discarding of a product""s container, are wasteful.
Another problem with traditional containers and dispensers is the difficulty encountered in their use by children, handicapped persons, and the elderly. Frequently, traditional containers and dispensers are rendered inaccessible to such persons because they require varying degrees of manual manipulation. Accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing system which is capable of automatically dispensing a wide variety of products without requiring any manual manipulation, thereby (1) allowing the dispenser to remain clean, (2) enabling the dispenser to consistently dispense the correct amount of a product as well as dispense all of the product contained in a container, thereby minimizing wastefulness, and (3) enabling small children, handicapped persons, and the elderly to easily use the dispenser. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.